One example of a road object recognition apparatus for a vehicle partitions the wide range of an image, which captures the road and objects on the road, into fixed windows and performs object recognition on subjects in each window (for example, JP H07-225126 A (PTL 1)). The subject for which object detection is to be performed and the position of the subject within the captured image differ depending on driving conditions (for example, speed and steering). When the windows are fixed as in PTL 1, the windows for performing object detection need to be set over a wide range in order to deal with a variety of driving conditions.